Heretofore, vehicle exhaust systems have typically been hung from the underside of the vehicle's chassis by means of supporting brackets. Such brackets have generally been merely pieces of metal or rubber designed to connect the exhaust system to the vehicle without regard to force stabilization, vibration isolation, and the like.